Burj al Arab
The Burj al Arab is a luxury hotel located in Dubai. Fictional History Early History The Coalition of Minnows team reunited at the Burj al Arab under the invitation of Sheik Anzar al Abbas for the holiday period between Christmas and New Year's of 2006. During the New Year's celebration, the team spoke with some of their old friends, Solomon Kol and JJ "Sea Ranger" Wickham. Lily West also snuck out of her room despite having been sent to bed to watch the proceedings, but Jack West Jr figured out where she was and so allowed her to stay until the clock struck 12 and the fireworks began. The Six Sacred Stones After Jack's farm was attacked by Chinese forces in an attempt to claim the Firestone, Jack, Lily, Sky Monster, Zoe Kissane and Alby Calvin managed to escape and headed to Dubai, sending a message to their fellow teammates to meet them at the "great tower". Upon arrival at the Burj al Arab, Jack and the others were allowed into the Luxury Suite, where Sheik Abbas arrived moments later to greet them. Jack explained that he wished to hold a new meeting of the Coalition nations to discuss a new threat he had read about from Max "Wizard" Epper's notes. After a couple of days, Pooh Bear and Stretch arrived at the Burj, but so did some unexpected visitors; Abbas's first-born son Scimitar and his ally Vulture, and the American CIA attache Paul Robertson and the Marine Sean "Astro" Miller, who apparently wished to join their coalition. Meanwhile, the Japanese Blood Brotherhood discovered the location of the meeting, and so arranged for a cargo pilot to be killed and for one of their members to take his place flying his plane so that it could be crashed into the Burj al Arab in the hopes of destroying the Firestone. Jack briefed the gathering about what he had learned from Wizard's notes regarding the Dark Star, the Machine, Pillars and the Six Sacred Stones. Once a plan began developing to free Wizard from the Chinese, the hotel's staff delivered a box intended for Jack, and the Australian was horrified to see the severed head of his teammate, Fuzzy, inside. At the same time, Sheik Abbas received a call from the hotel staff, who had been alerted to the approach of the rogue cargo plane and were about to start evacuating the Burj. As the alarm sounded, the guests, staff and most of the coalition evacuated via the stairs, while Jack, Stretch and Astro gathered up the important notes. However, the trio were too late to reach the stairs as the plane struck the tower, cutting off their escape and setting the Burj on fire. Fortunately they were able to reach the helicopter pad and the emergency parachutes kept there and jump to safety, just as the upper third portion of the building broke and toppled over into the sea. Luckily the evacuation order for the Burj al Arab had been given soon enough that there were no casualties save for the Japanese Blood Brotherhood man. Features Luxury Suite . Helicopter Pad . Trivia *While it is the third tallest hotel in the world, 39% of its total height is made up of non-occupiable space. Category:Locations Category:Real-World Places Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:Towers